BCNU - We are developing new means of detection of BCNU-DNA adducts using a combination of in vitro labelling and high pressure liquid chromatography. It is the intent to develop methods suitable for investigation of synergistic effects of drugs in human cells and to analyze metabolism of BCNU-DNA adducts. Adriamycin - DNA modification by Adriamycin will be studied in more detail. The possibility of formation of stable adriamycin-DNA adducts will be investigated. Nitrogen Mustard - The effects of nitrogen mustard on defined sequences of human DNA will be studied. The metabolism in cells of different repair capacity will be investigated. These studies are relevant to design of improved tumor therapy and the design of new therapeutic areas. They also provide information of a fundamental nature regarding interactions of toxic substances with human DNA relevant to problems of carcinogenesis.